Halloween time
by Tyara
Summary: It's October in Innail. Halloweentime. Time for ghosts, costumes and many other things. What happens when Maerad and Cadvan are haunted by a ghst they both know?
1. Chapter 1

Oktober, 26th:

_I went through Innail, in search for the study of my teacher Dernhil. __He was a handsome, friendly and above all a very patient man. He's calm, caring, loving, understanding and forgiving. He's a good teacher and not like Indik at all. I arrived at the study and went in. He looked up from his books and smiled at me. 'Maerad. I thought Cadvan would never let you come here. You're late.' He stated friendly and with a really beautiful smile on his face._

'_Hello Dernhil. I'm sorry, he was telling me such wonderful stories about Innail and about bards and about…' I stopped and looked at his face he seemed curious and interested in what I was telling him._

'_And? What else did he tell you?' He said softly._

'_About your competition with him.' I said and was a bit scared of what he would think, but he just laughed a velvet, soft and loving sound. I smiled at him. 'Do you, remember it? Do you remember what Cadvan was like when…he was younger? And what…you were like back then?'_

'_Of course I remember all of this Maerad. Well Cadvan…He was young, strong, and he did everything in order to achieve his goals, which wasn't always good for him. He was willing to learn and he never wanted to be second, in anything. He was really handsome and caring.' He made a pause to think and remember everything better._

'_He wasn't that different from you was he?' I asked before thinking about it again. He smiled and blushed slightly._

'_Well, not exactly, but I think in some points you can say that yes. But I was never as strong as he was and still is. I would also never say that I'm handsome.' He laughed again and looked at me._

'_But…you…you are' I muttered and looked into his eyes._

_He stood and came closer to me, taking my hand and kissing it lightly 'Thank you Maerad' he whispered._

And suddenly from somewhere far, far away I heard someone calling out for me. I opened my eyes. I was dreaming of Dernhil. I felt tears on my cheeks and wiped them away as I heard the door open.

'Maerad, are you hungry?' it was Cadvan. 'Breakfast is on the table already and I-'he looked at me with concern in his eyes 'Is everything alright Maerad?' he asked as he came closer and sat down on my bed.

'Yes…yes I'm alright, why you ask?' I muttered and rubbed my eyes to get rid of those stinging tears. As I let my hands fall back onto the bed I felt his hand gently on mine. He smiled 'I'll just get dressed and come out for breakfast' I said with a shaking voice. He just nodded, let go of my hand and left me alone in the room again.

I stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My skin almost had the same colour as my nightgown, white just my cheeks had a reddish tone on them. When I was finished in the bathroom and dressed in a dark green dress I went down to have breakfast with Cadvan.

Later that day I went around in Innail without any target. Lost in my own thoughts I suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw that I was standing in front of Dernhils study. I let my hand rest on the wooden door and felt that a tear rolled over my cheek. 'I miss you so much' I whispered I wanted to go inside, but I couldn't. Everyone was always telling me how strong I am, but I couldn't even open a wooden door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see who it was. I didn't even have time to really look as I felt Cadvans strong arms closing around me and holding me close to him. I was slowly breathing in his scent, it was the same as always, herbs, spices and a soft and tiny bit like some wonderful masculine smelling flower. I felt my tears soaking his shirt which I didn't even know I was shedding right now. He was so wonderful, he just held me without saying anything to comfort me. He didn't need to, his strong arms were everything I needed and I think he knows or at least feels this too.

As I slowly pulled myself back up and out of his arms I looked up at his eyes and saw tears in them, whether they were for Dernhil or because of something else I can't tell. He was sad and still he cared for me and tried to comfort me in his arms. Even though I was never able to trust any man, I've always trusted him, I needed him since I met him. And I like to be close to him, I wouldn't want anyone else to comfort me or to encourage me or to help me, just him. Dernhil…if he was still alive, what would our relationship be like then? I don't know, nobody does. He smiled gently and held my face in his hands. Softly wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

'Thank you Cadvan.' I whispered and leaned against his hand before he could pull it back.

Oktober 27th

_I hurried to find Dernhil and ran through Innail to his study only to find a note on the door:_

'_Meet me at my house Maerad.' _

_I smiled and ran to his house. I knocked at the door and a smiling Dernhil opened it to let me in. 'I'm glad to see you Maerad' he said and held a rose to me 'For you, it can't keep up with your beauty but I don't think I'd ever find anything that could.' He laid a hand around my waist and led me to the couch._

'_It smells so wonderful and it is really beautiful Dernhil.' I said to him and watched as he went into the kitchen and came back with 2 glassed filled with red wine. He put them on the table and sat down next to me. I put the rose in the vase he placed on the table for it and smiled as I looked around. As I looked back to Dernhil again I found him watching me. He blushed and his hand was on my cheek softly caressing my skin, gently letting his hand run down the skin on my neck and on my arm until he held my hand in his._

'_Dernhil what-' One of his fingers was placed gently over my lips._

'_Shhh, I need to tell you something Maerad.' He whispered and blushed even more._

But suddenly he was gone. I was staring at the sun that was shining through my window. I sighed and wished I would just fall asleep and dream again. 'Dernhil…' I whispered and got dressed.

I saw Cadvan sitting on the floor and staring in some book. As he heard me coming he looked at me 'Good morning Maerad.' He said and stretched his arms above his head. He just wore his pants and I could see his muscles in the sunlight moving, it looked wonderful. I blushed slightly _Forget it stupid girl, he will never love you. No matter how much you admire him. And you can't love him because _I cut my thoughts off and closed them out of my mind.

'Good morning Cadvan. Did you even go to bed?' I asked him.

He yawned and fell on his back his arms stretched to both sides and every muscle in his upper body clearly visible _Why? How can he do this to me…_A smile formed on my lips and I sat down next to him 'No' he whispered and looked at the ceiling above him.

'Why not?' I asked and I couldn't help it as my hand acted on it's own accord and placed itself above his heart. He looked at me, not shocked but in slight amusement I wanted to pull my hand back but he placed his on top of my mine and held it there.

'I wasn't tired and I had….other things to do.' He looked into my eyes and I looked away trying to look around.

'For example? Eating mushrooms, drinking ale and reading…what?'

He smiled 'Quite right. And I was reading one of Dernhils books.' He said simply without letting go of my hand. I looked at his bare chest and blushed He had scars but somehow they just made him more beautiful. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently 'I know you love him, but you should let go Maerad.' I shivered under the soft touch of his lips. His words stinging in my heart.

'I don't love him.' I knew I was lying the second that I said it. 'Why…did he have to die?' I whispered.

'Because he loved you. He would have done anything to protect you.' _Just like me._ He added in his mind.

I sighed and looked away but he captured my face with his hands 'Let him go Maerad.' I knew it was true, I knew I should do exactly that, but why? It wasn't a possibility that I ever got him. He would never love me. I couldn't have either of them. But at least, Dernhil loved me.

October 28th

'_Maerad!' I heard a gentle voice call behind me. I turned around and it was Dernhil who was coming closer to me. _

'_Dernhil' I smiled at him and laughed as he hugged me tightly._

'_Come with me, please.' I heard him say as he took my hand in his. I followed him to his garden. It was beautiful, trees, flowers and beautiful colours were everywhere. 'Maerad' he whispered and I turned to face him again._

'_Yes Dernhil?' I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful deep eyes you could loose yourself in._

'_I wanted to tell you something, remember?' He whispered into my ear and stroked my hair gently. I softly laid my hand above his and nodded._

'_I love you Maerad.' He whispered and pulled me closer to himself 'Ever since I first met you.'_

'_I love you too Dernhil.' I whispered with tears in my eyes he bend down and captured my lips in a kiss. A passionate, loving and wonderful kiss._

I woke up sweating and breathless my hand was touching my lips. I could almost feel Dernhils breath on my skin. I closed my eyes again before I got up, got dressed and went downstairs.

I looked around 'Cadvan?' I asked with a whisper but no one replied. I sighed and went outside. Once again to visit Dernhils study.

Again I looked at the wooden door. I breathed heavily as I opened the door and entered it. It look exactly like the last time I saw it. I looked around, on the table was a book it was still open, as if Dernhil would come back to read it. Next to it was a piece of paper. I took it in my shaky hands it was Dernhils writing.

'Dear Maerad.

I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to betray your trust in me. But I really love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens. Even in death you'll still have my heart. I'll always be here for you. I'd do anything to protect you. Because my life isn't worth anything if I can't life with you. I'd rather die than betray you and the light and Cadvan. If you read this, I'm probably dead. Because I would tell you by myself if I could. You're wonderful, strong, beautiful, and calm. You deserve to find love. I know you will find the one you truly love. But even in death, I'm with you forever.

There is a second letter in my house. If you feel that you are ready and that you want to read it, do so.

Your admirer and friend,

Dernhil'

I broke down crying on the floor, the letter in my hands pressed to my chest. I heard the door open and close, I heard footsteps coming closer. I didn't care about it. I wish whoever it was would just go away. The person kneeled beside me and I felt hands on my shoulders. He was softly turning me and held me in his arms…this smell…Cadvan. Why does he always have to see me like this? Why can't he love me? Why does he always save me? 'Why..' I asked out loud…

'Maerad…' I heard him whisper in a sigh. I looked up at him. 'You found his letter then?' he whispered softly. I nodded and looked into his eyes my hand was shaking but I lifted it to his face and wiped his tears from his face.

'Please don't cry Cadvan.' He smiled at me and placed a tender kiss on my forhead.

'You're crying but you still care more about others than about yourself.' He stood up and pulled me up with him. He took my hand leading me back to his house.

October 29th

_I saw Dernhil and ran towards him. He closed his arms around my waist and smiled softly. I kissed him passionately, gently and loving__. It feels so great. So perfect. He carefully led me to his house, to his bedroom and I fell onto his bed. He was smiling seductive as he threw his shirt to the floor before lying down next to me. He removed my Dress and with featherlike touches he caressed my skin. I turned to the side and let my hand slide down his chest to his pants and opened them slowly. He sighed softly as I pulled his pants down. He lay on his back and pulled me on top of him. He held one of my hands captured and pulled me closer to kiss me again. So kind, so beautiful, so wonderful. I moaned and shivered under the touch of his fingers on the bare skin on my back. It feels so good._

'_I want you Maerad' he moaned beneath me._

I woke up to the face of Cadvan. He was still sleeping. We were on the couch and his hands lay still on my stomach above mine. I was sweating and I felt the need to get some water but I couldn't take my eyes of Cadvan, his bear chest beneath me and his strong arms around me. I turned around, carefully so I wouldn't wake him. I looked at the soft, pale skin under my hand. I moved my hand a bit to the side and looked at the skin I placed a soft kiss above his heart. I heard it beating beneath me. His skin felt so good. Would his lips feel the same? I wondered. I wouldn't do that, it would only hurt more to know and never be able to…I saw his eyes open slowly.

'Good morning.' I whispered and he nodded slowly. He looked at me and I could clearly see the confusion in his eyes.

'Good morning.' He looked at me, my head still rested above his heart and he smiled again. I heard someone knocking on the door just a second before it was opened. Silvia stood in front of us and blushed as she saw us on the couch.

'I just…I just wanted to…wanted to give this to you.' She looked confused at us and handed Cadvan a letter. 'I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you. I really didn't want to see or know this.' she looked at us and shook her head.

'You didn't interrupt, and there's nothing you didn't need to know. We just fell asleep here yesterday night.' Cadvan said calmly before he turned to look at me and smiled again. 'And if you didn't want to see my bare chest…you shouldn't come in without waiting for an answer to your knocking.' He laughed softly and took my hand in his.

'You two…' she grumbled and sighed as she blushed even more. 'Shut up Cadvan you fool.' She left without giving Cadvan the chance to say anything else. He laughed as she left.

'Not my fault.' He said to me and brushed the hair out of my face with his fingers, so gently. 'You'll go to Dernhils house today won't you?' he asked with a sigh. I just nodded and let my head fall back on his chest.

'Are you hungry?' I asked after a while of just listening to the beating of his heart.

'Yes, but…' he smiled a dreamy smile and I felt one of his fingers caressing my cheek gently.

'But?' I asked as I noticed he forgot or didn't want to go on.

'Just stay here.' I wanted to lift my head so I could look at him, but he held it where it was with his gentle hands. 'Like you are now' he added whispering and closed his eyes again. I kept listening to his steady heartbeat. Soon enough I was lulled to sleep by it.

'_Maerad, come to me' I heard the whisper of Dernhil. I followed his voice blindly and he was standing there, waiting for me under a tree. I threw my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as I kissed him. As gentle and loving as always but somehow…different. I pulled away and opened my eyes again. It wasn't Dernhil who had kissed me. It was Cadvan! Everything went black._

I opened my eyes and felt the warm breath of Cadvan on my face his face so close to mine. I looked straight into his eyes 'Cadvan' I breathed his name in a whisper that was barely audible. He didn't kiss me. Just in my dream, he would never kiss me in real life.

I stood up, or I tried to at least, but his strong and gentle arms held me back, there was no real pressure nothing that would really keep me from standing up, apart from the fact that he didn't want me to stand up and that was all I needed to stay there with him.

'Can we just get Dernhils letter?' I asked him and looked into his eyes.

'We?'

'Would you come with me?' I asked him and hoped he wouldn't say no. He just smiled and nodded. I jumped up and waited for him to put his shirt on_, If I hadn't suggested to get the letter he wouldn't have put it on now, damn it._ I cursed myself inwardly, but I still was glad he came with me.

I sighed as we stood by Dernhils house, it was so big and so gorgeous. Cadvan opened the door and pointed to the desk. The letter was there. I got it and handed it to Cadvan. 'Let's go back home' He smiled and we went back.

'By the way, Silvia wanted to invite us to her annual Halloween party. In 2 days.' He said as he sat down on his couch and saw Silvias invitation on the floor. I just nodded and opened Dernhils letter.

'Dear Maerad,

I know that you love me. In some way. But please let go of me. If you keep your mind with me all the time, if you sacrifice your heart to a dead man, you will never notice the man who truly loves you with his whole heart. The man YOU truly love.

I can't be with you physically Maerad. If you just look close you will see who I'm referring to as your real and true love. I knew it from the first day I saw the two of you. But I think you needed this to notice it by yourself. And somehow I have the feeling you need the permission. You have it. From me and from the man I mean.

Farewell my love.

Dernhil'

I closed my eyes and put the letter to the other one Dernhil wrote for me. As I opened my eyes again I looked at Cadvan again. _You're right Dernhil, you always were. I love him. _He looked at me and smiled as he saw the smile on my lips. _I'll miss the dreams of you…us Dernhil. Please don't forget to visit me in my dreams._ I sat down on his lap and hugged him. I smiled as I felt his arms around me again. I whispered softly into his ear 'ow about…you take your shirt off again Cadvan?' I looked at his eyes and they were so deep and filled with emotions. He pulled his hand back and pulled his shirt over his head without any question. I followed the lines his muscles built with my finger. After a while he captured my hand and lay down on the couch. Carefully pulling me with him. He kissed my hand and smiled but he didn't let go of my hand. With my free hand I caressed his arm.

October 30th

I yawned as I woke up, again we were sleeping on his couch. He was already awake and he was studying me. I smiled and tried to stand up just as he wanted to kiss my forehead. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. His lips felt so soft and warm. I looked at him with wide eyes and he laughed softly, such a wonderful sound.

'We should go and look for costumes today.' He said softly and I nodded, even though I'd rather stay here with him. He looked at me and sighed as he caressed my face, as his finger slid over my lips I kissed it gently and he smiled 'I'd rather stay here, But I guess Silvia would kill us if we do that and if we won't go to her party.' He sighed again.

'I know. I'd prefer that too.' I smiled 'We shall just hurry. Then we have enough time alone.' He nodded.

'You want to go now?' he asked with a smile.

'Yes, we have the rest of the day off that way.' I placed a soft kiss over his heart and stood up, running to my room to put on a new dress.

As I came back down Cadvan stood waiting for me. He wore a tight black shirt and black pants. I smiled at him and we left.

At the costume shop I stood and just stared at all those things, most of them looked so stupid. I heard Cadvan laugh and turned to face him. He took my hand and went straight to the back with me. He took two costumes and showed them to me. 'Cat? Or would you rather like to wear this?' I looked at the cat costume, a cute skirt with tigerlike stripes in gold and black with a fitting tail on the backside. A tight shirt with the same stripes on it and a crown with cat ears. I smiled at him. I looked at the other 'thing' now I knew why he was smiling like that. It was pure black, a short skirt a tight shirt with a low neckline. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just laughed and handed me the cat costume.

'And what will you wear?' I asked him looking around the store.

'I don't know…' he sighed and I spotted the perfect costume for him. I got it and handed it to him. It was a devil suit. Black pants with flames on the side. A tight black shirt with flames on it. A black cape that was red on the inside. I looked around and found something that would fit perfectly to it. I ran to the walking canes and took one out where the handle was a silver skull. He nodded to approve my choice. He paid our things and we went back home. Well I did, he said he had something to do before we go home.

I sat on the floor of the living room as Cadvan came back. He smiled and bends over me.

'How about moving onto the couch? I just bring our things upstairs.' I nodded slightly, and crawled to the couch. As he came back he kissed my forehead gently. He made us something to eat and brought some wine from the kitchen. _If I could just tell him how much I love him…_I sighed _but I'm such a coward around him._

'How about sleeping in my bed instead of the couch tonight?' He suddenly asked as he pulled me closer to him on his couch. I was surprised and shocked. I tried to breath deeply, didn't help, his smell was so overtaking, so wonderful how should I think straight around him? _I love everything about him._ I thought and nodded to answer his question. He smiled and looked so happy. He stood up and lifted me up with him, carrying me upstairs to his room. The door was open and the bed was big, and I smiled at him he had put a rose on the bed and a small package was beneath it. He smiled as I ran there and took the rose in my hands. I carefully unwrapped his gift and looked inside. It was a silver necklace with 3 black and 3 red roses around a small silver heart. Cadvan came closer to me and opened it before handing it back to me. The imprint said

'I love you with all my heart Maerad. Cadvan' I looked at him and saw the red on his cheeks I hugged him. He held me tight to his body.

'I'm a coward, I always wished, I was as strong as you thought I would be, but I couldn't even tell you this.' He whispered softly into my ear.

I stood on my toes to whisper into his ear 'I'm a coward. I wanted to tell you everyday the last week. But I wasn't strong enough.' I kissed his ear gently before I added 'I love you too Cadvan, with all my heart.' We kissed each other passionately and with all the love we've held in ourselves and in our hearts for so long now. It was so much better than I ever dreamed it could be.

When we finally broke apart I looked at him 'Will you take your shirt off again now?'

I watched as he once again threw the shirt to the floor and pulled me with him onto his bed. He took the necklace from my hand laid it around my neck and closed it for me. I smiled and kissed him again.

October 31st

I woke up in Cadvans arms and kissed him gently on his cheek. I stood up and went downstairs to his kitchen to get some bread with cheese and 2 glasses with water. I ran back upstairs to Cadvan and woke him with soft kisses.

'Good morning my love.' He whispered and pulled me onto his bed. He kissed me gently and we didn't even hear that Silvia came in, without permission, as always.

'What do you two think you are doing here?' she looked at us and was bright red in her face.

'The better question is, what are YOU doing in MY bedroom Silvia?' Cadvan was angry at her his eyes were shining with fury. 'Get. Out. Right. Now.' He said through his teeth.

'No, I won't' she said with belligerence in her voice and her eyes.

'Who do you think you are Silvia? This is my house. This is MY bedroom. You have absolutely nothing to do in here. You didn't even knock and now you are asking me what I am doing? It's none of your business Silvia.' His voice was low and held a danger in it no one could overhear. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before. But no matter how angry he was at Silvia, he held me in his arms safely.

'Cadvan!' Silvia screamed at him 'You are her teacher.'

'I was. She's not a child anymore AND she can decide on her own what she wants. And if I am what she wants. I'll appreciate that.' I think if Silvia was a dragon she would be spitting fire right now.

'Maerad, come with me.'

'If you have to say anything, you can do that here. Cadvan will hear it anyway.' I kissed his lips gently and he smiled at me.

'Maerad…my little girl…you don't really want this. He is older than you and he…he learned from the dark. He is not good for you my child.' She seemed close to tears but I just looked at her confused.

'Silvia, I know you miss your daughter but…I'm not her. I'll never be her. I'm Maerad. And I…I love Cadvan. No matter what you say, it won't change anything, I know about his past, but I don't care. Everyone makes mistakes, but everyone deserves a second chance. And above all everyone deserves to be loved.' My voice was calm and loving, I don't even know why. She' said such bad things about Cadvan. Silvia smiled softly and nodded.

'I'm sorry, Cadvan.' She whispered 'I just wanted to tell you that you should be at the ball room tonight at seven.' With that she left. I looked at Cadvan and saw that he still was angry at her.

'How can she say something like that?' I heard him say.

'I don't know. She was confused and worried about me. I don't know why she did that to you.'

'She's right. You deserve someone better than me.' He whispered after he kissed me.

'That's not true. There is no one better than you. No one loves me as much as you do. And I trust and love no other man but you. At least I don't trust them as much as I trust you Cadvan.'

'I don't deserve your trust. I could easily lose the self control I have left…' He pulled me closer to his body and I felt exactly what he meant as he moved his hips upwards and pressed it even closer to me 'I could take you right now. But you're too important to me. I would never do anything I could lose you for.'

His voice was so soft and calm. I kissed him again and looked into his eyes where the lust buried deeply in them and hidden for the past years was shining through.

'I got breakfast for us.' I whispered and pointed to the food that stood on the trunk at the end of his bed. He smiled at me. _Why couldn't I just let him do whatever he wants with me? Why am I so scared? I love him, I trust him, but still I can't give him everything he needs…_I sighed and sat up leaning onto his shoulder while we were eating.

The rest of the day was quiet until we had to dress for Silvias Halloween party.

'Maerad, you look cute.' Cadvan said as I purred under his touch like a cat. 'We should go now.' He smiled and took his walking cane.

As we opened the doors and went into the ball room it was already filled with people. Most of them wearing costumed so nobody knew who they were. Cadvan got something to drink for us and we sat down in a darker corner of the room.

'Silvia asked me to play some music. Would you come with me?' He asked softly and I just nodded as he pulled me up to the stage already anyway.

We played and two others sung. They had beautiful voices, I don't know who they were but one was dressed as a white and the other as a brown Rabbit. At the end of the song Cadvan stood up and helped me back to my feet.

'Maerad, I wanted to ask you something.' He said and everyone around us was quiet as he did so. I couldn't do anything but nod slowly. 'Will you marry me?' He asked after a while. I couldn't help but smile.

'Yes, of course I will Cadvan.'

He looked so happy. His smile was gorgeous it could have lit the whole room. 'I love you Maerad.' He whispered so only I could hear it.

I looked through the great room and I saw Dernhils ghost at the other end. He smiled and nodded as if to approve to my choice. He blew me a kiss and vanished.

--

Well, hope you liked it, I'm thinking about writing a second chapter, same story just from Cadvans POV. At least I'll do that if I have enough time


	2. Cadvans POV

So, I'm sorry for how Silvia reacts, I know she is to nice to do that, but I couldn't think of anyone else who could have done that part, besides she feels like Maerad was her little daughter, would you give your daughter to a guy who's twice her age and like Cadvan ^^

To the grammar and such, english is not my first language and I use ms word which isn't the best thing, since it's correcting things without me wanting it to. I'm sorry.

Weeeell, what else, I will put some more things here that I haven't written in the last chapter..because…well I wanted to write it here ^^ have fun.

Halloween time Cadvans POV

October, 26th

'_Cadvan, come here' I heard Dernhils voice coming from somewhere in front of me._

_I walked faster so I could reach him before he enters the garden. I looked at him and it was confusing. He looked so young, so strange and calm. And still he was as beautiful as always._

'_Look!' he stood at a tree and pulled me on my shirt to him. I looked where he pointed and saw Maerad walking by. 'She's beautiful isn't she?' His voice was so full of love I smiled._

'_Yes she is. She's unique. She holds more beauty than everything else I know. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.'_

'_You always will protect her Cadvan. I know that. And I know that she will need your protection more than anything in the next days.' He smiled at me and I sighed. 'I love her.' He whispered to me and laughed then. He vanished and suddenly everything was blurry._

I opened my eyes to the darkness in my room. 'Dernhil…' I smiled sadly and stood up to make breakfast for Maerad and myself.

While I was cutting the cheese and bread and putting fruits on a plate I started thinking _I love her. More than anything. And I can't tell her. I couldn't take it to be rejected by he. I couldn't take or risk losing our friendship._ I sighed and put the food on the table.

I went upstairs to her room and knocked softly before entering it. 'aerad, are you hungry?' I asked as I saw that she was awake 'Breakfast is on the table already and I-' I saw tears glistening on her cheeks and went closer to her 'Is everything alright Maerad?' I asked as I sat down by her side.

'Yes…yes I'm alright, why you ask?' she muttered and I knew she was lying, she rubbed her eyes and as she let her hands fall back onto the bed I placed my hand above hers. 'I'll just get dressed and come out for breakfast' She said and her voice was shaking. I nodded and pulled my hand back slowly before I stood up and left her room again.

I sat at the table and waited for her to come down, thinking about my dream with Dernhil. I looked to the stairs as I heard footsteps. 'Maerad…' I whispered to myself I saw her in that green dress I once bought for her. _How can someone be that beautiful?_ I asked myself and smiled at her as she sat down. _So beautiful…_ I thought again as she smiled at me.

After breakfast I said good bye to her and left. I was walking through the market of Innail looking around. I saw a beautiful necklace with black and red roses which surrounded a small silver heart. _It would look good on her_ I thought and smiled.

'You like that Sir?' The man asked me and I nodded slowly.

'I'll buy it.' I finally said after a few moments thinking.

'Should there be an imprint inside the heart?' he asked and looked at me. I sighed and thought about it a few more moments.

'Yes. It should say I love you with all my heart Maerad. ~Cadvan' I wrote it on a paper and the man nodded.

'It should be finished in 4 or 5 days.' I nodded handed him the gold and left. I headed to Dernhils study without even knowing why. I saw Maerad standing in front of it, one hand at the wooden door.'I miss you so much' I hear her whisper as I went closer to her. I lay a hand on her shoulder, as she turned around I saw that she was crying. I pulled her closer and held her in my arms. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Seeing her crying was too much. I knew she didn't need me to tell her anything right now and that was a good thing right now. I felt tears welling up in my eyes _Maerad, you are so beautiful, you shouldn't need to cry._

As she pulled away I looked into her eyes I tried to smile at her and lifted my hands to her face, holding it, it felt so soft so breakable, I gently wiped her tears away.

'Thank you Cadvan' I heard her whispering. As I wanted to pull my hands away she leaned against my left hand. I smiled softly as I really pulled my hands back. She turned and walked back home.

October 27th

I never went to my room, I just sat in the living room on the floor with one of Dernhils books. Besides the fact that I was scared of what I could dream, I couldn't sleep. So I just sat on the floor the whole night and read this book and thought about Maerad all the time. I barely understood the book because my thoughts and the images of the sleeping Maerad were in my head all the time. Those images always flashed through my head. They kept haunting me. Maerad in her bed with nothing but a white nightgown covering her beautiful pale skin, her hair lying around her head on the pillow, her lips parted slightly. I sighed _why can't I get those images out of my head..._

Another image was forming in my head, she shifted in her sleep and her nightgown was slowly going up, further and further until I could see the beautiful red underwear with small dark red roses on it. Suddenly her gown vanished and I could see the rest of her red underwear. It looks so delicate. I wanted to sigh but the only noise I was able to make was a low moan. I looked down at my own body and cursed myself for picturing her like that as I saw the bulge in my pants. This time I really sighed, out of pure frustration. I'm a man and I'm strong and I can't even stop thinking about her for one minute.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and tried hard to concentrate on the book. But I just had to look at her 'Good morning Maerad' I stretched my arms out over my head and as I looked over at Maerad again I saw that she was looking at me. My own fault for not wearing a shirt I guess.

'Good morning Cadvan. Did you even go to bed?' She asked softly as I let myself fall backwards and stretched my hands out to both sides. Not something I'd usually do, but I somehow wanted her to look at me, at least it worked. She sat down next to me.

'No.' I simply whispered to answer her question and looked at the ceiling. I couldn't take looking at her. I was scared of myself and what I could do to her.

'Why not?' she asked me and I felt her hand on my chest right above my heart. I looked at her in amusement, _at least it worked._ I thought again. She wanted to pull her hand back but I placed mine above hers and held it where it was. It felt so good. I knew my heart was racing and I knew she could feel it, but what does it matter? My heart was aching, I wanted to just pull her down and kiss her. But I knew I couldn't do that.

'I wasn't tired and I had…other things to do.' I smiled and saw a white shadow above me, I tried to look closer, It was Dernhils ghost. Not just in my dreams but also here in my house. I heard a strange voice in my head 'She loves you.' I shivered slightly and looked at Maerad.

'For example? Eating mushrooms, drinking ale and reading…what?' _She knows to much about me I guess._ I thought and smiled at her.

'Quite right. And I was reading one of Dernhils books.' I wanted to let go of her hand. But Dernhils ghost was behind her shaking his head. _Unbelievable, I'm trusting a ghost. Something I most likely only think it's there because…why? I have no clue. Am I going insane or something?_ Again there was his voice 'Tell her to let go of me. Or she'll never be free to be with you.' With that he vanished. I thought about it as I looked at Maerad. She was looking at my body and she blushed. I lifted her hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly, her skin's so soft. 'I know you love him, but you should let go Maerad'

'I don't love him' I looked at her, but I didn't say anything. _Why does she say that? We both know it's a lie and not a good one either._ 'Why…did he have to die?' I heard her whispering.

'Because he loved you. He would have done anything to protect you.' _Just like me _I added to myself wishing I could just tell her. But this wasn't normal, my behaviour wasn't normal and hers wasn't normal. But why? I know why I acted strange, I followed the advices of a ghost! And I didn't even know why.

She turned her face away and I captured it with my hands 'Let him go Maerad.' I told her and let go of her again.

I lay there long after she'd left the house. Eventually I stood up and got a black shirt from my room. I closed the buttons carefully and left.

'Cadvan!' I heard Silvia's voice behind me and turned around to wait for her. 'I have a request for you. Could you please help me with my decoration for Halloween today?'

'Yes, I could if you tell me what I'm supposed to do?' I said and smiled at her. Somehow her eyes looked sad. 'What's the matter Silvia?'

'Nothing it's just-'she stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at me.

'What?' I asked again.

'I miss my daughter and yesterday I had a dream about her. And I…I see her in the Ball room every time I'm there. I just hope she won't be there if I'm not alone. It frightens me to see her ghost and it hurts even more. She even talked to me.' I thought about Dernhil's ghost and nodded slowly. 'She said I should let her go before I hurt the people I love.' Silvia whispered and leaned her head against my shoulder. I held her until she stood straight again on her own. She led me to the Ball room and I saw a big round table with pumpkins on it. Silvia handed me a knife 'I think you know what to make of it. Have fun.' She said and sat down to empty the pumpkins that weren't prepared. I hummed a song while I gave the pumpkins weird faces. Silvia just listened without saying anything.

'Wow what a wonderful work you did Cadvan.' She said as we were finally finished and looked at the 12 pumpkins we made. We placed candles in them and Silvia turned the fire red, green, blue and white before we placed them in front of the house. 'I think I can do the rest of the decoration on my own. I just hope that my daughter won't appear again if I'm alone in there.' She smiled and hugged me 'Good night Cadvan.' She said as I left. It was dark already and I was so tired, _I think I should've slept last night…_I yawned as I entered my house and fell straight onto the couch and slept.

October 28th

'_Cadvan, why can't you tell her that you love her?' I heard Dernhil saying._

'_I don't want to hurt her.' I answered him. He smiled at me but his eyes still looked sad._

'_Don't be such a coward. I think you'd be surprised by her strength Cadvan.' He said still smiling at me, one of his hands on my shoulder._

'_You know her.' I said and looked at the floor beneath us._

'_Yes, I do. I know how her hair smells, I know how her eyes are shining when she's reading something, I know how she moves her delicate lips while she's reading to herself, I know how beautiful her whole being is. I also know how she looks at you, I know how she acts around you, I know that she's scared of losing you, scared to disappoint you in any way, scared of telling you about her feelings in fear of rejection and losing your friendship.' He looked at me with so much love, hope and concern in his eyes. 'I studied every little detail about her as I had the time to. I know you are aware of every of those details I just told you.'_

'_Of course I am aware of all of this. More than I should be. It drives me crazy, to see her everyday, to be surrounded by her beauty and her overwhelming tenderness and not being able to hold her, to kiss her or to at least somehow tell her how I feel.' I whispered to him._

'_Cadvan' I heard a distant whisper coming to my ear and I knew it was Maerad's voice. The beautiful, tender, loving, caring and comforting voice of the young woman I love so much._

'_You should have more faith in her, my dear friend. Go to my study. ' He said and vanished in front of my eyes._

I slowly opened my eyes and stared into the darkness of my house. I sighed and stood up, washing my face before I dressed again for the day. 'To his study…' I whispered as I checked myself in the big wall mirror in the bathroom. I looked awful, my whole skin was pale and my eyes were looking so tired. I shook my head buttoned up my shirt and headed out to visit Dernhils study.

The door was opened slightly and as I looked inside I saw Maerad on the floor. I opened the door wider to get inside and closed it behind me. I slowly walked over to her and knelt down. I lay my hands on her shoulders and turned her with the most softness, I closed my arms around her 'Why…' was the only thing she said and I had no clue what she could refer to with that word.

'Maerad…' I whispered as I sighed and she looked up to me. I saw the paper in her hand and looked back into her eyes 'You found his letter then?' I asked softly, I had found it over a week ago on his table, and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek as she nodded. I felt her warm and soft hand at my cheek, she was shaking and it felt so wonderful.

'Please don't cry Cadvan.' I tried to smile at her and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

'You're crying but you still care more about others than about yourself.' I stood up and pulled her with me. I lay one arm around her waist and led her back to my house.

I got some wine for us and we sat on the couch together, talking about Dernhil, about our past, everything that came to our minds apart from my feelings. I couldn't reveal them to her, I thought about the dream and about what Dernhil said a lot, a bit too often I think. I noticed every little thing about her clearly, the way she throws her hair back, the way she talks, the way her hands are gesturing while she speaks, the way her lips are moving and the scent of herbs that was so beautiful around her. Perhaps, I'm not going crazy, I already am a mad man. Thinking about all of this, while she's sitting next to me, talking and smiling and laughing. I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned back all the time listening to her soft voice. I felt her head on my shoulder as the room went silent again. I opened my eyes and looked down at Maerad. Her hand lying on my stomach she looked at it as she whispered 'You think, Dernhil is happy where he is now?' I thought about her question for a moment.

'Well, I think he'd be happier if you were there with him. Just like I'm happy that-'I stopped midsentence and hoped she as too tired to question anything but she looked at me expecting an answer and I whispered gently 'Just like I'm happy that you are still here.' …with me… I added in my mind. I felt her head getting heavier against my chest and I shifted so I was lying on the couch beneath her. I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it onto the floor. I looked at my pale skin as she lifted her hand up to her head and let it rest on my chest, which has more scars than one wanted to count. 'Maerad…' I sighed and without my willing my hand wandered to her back and stroked it gently as I drifted off into dreamland.

October 29th

_I felt hands softly stroking my skin and the tickling feeling of soft hair on my neck just as I opened my eyes I felt her lips on my collarbone. I was surprised to see Maerad above me her soft hair like a curtain in front of her face. As I wanted to say something I felt her lips on mine and I couldn't even think of anything to say anymore, it felt so good. As I opened my eyes a bit I saw that she didn't wear her dress, she was naked just like myself. Her warm skin felt so wonderful, so soft under the touch of my hands. I felt her lips kissing their way down slowly wandering from my lips, over my cheek to my shoulder, it felt so gentle and warm as she kissed my chest so lightly, going further downwards to my stomach and stopping as she was just one kiss away from my pulsing member. I moaned softly and looked at her as she smiled viciously __up at me and came back up to my lips and captured them with her own again. I was slowly moving my hips up against her and I felt her smiling into the kiss. As she broke away I looked into her eyes and moaned 'I want you Maerad.' She pressed her lower body against mine and smiled gently and I felt her soft lips even warmer than before on my chest before she vanished in front of me._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Maerad lying on top of me 'Good morning' she whispered, I just nodded and wondered if the last part of my dream was real.

'Good morning' I replied and looked at her, her head resting softly on my chest I smiled and heard a sudden knock on the door just before the door was opened. It was Silvia.

'I just…I just wanted to…wanted to give this to you.' She looked confused at us and handed me a letter. 'I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you. I really didn't want to see or know this.' she looked at us and shook her head.

'You didn't interrupt, and there's nothing you didn't need to know. We just fell asleep here yesterday night.' I said calmly and turned to face Maerad I smiled at her comforting as I saw the look in her eyes. 'And if you didn't want to see my bare chest…you shouldn't come in without waiting for an answer to your knocking.' I laughed and took Maerads hand in mine.

'You two…' she grumbled and sighed as she blushed even more. 'Shut up Cadvan you fool.' I laughed as she left without letting me comment on that.

'Not my fault.' I said and absent minded stroked the hair strands out of her face . 'You'll go to Dernhils house today won't you?' I asked and sighed whilst doing so and Maerad nodded before she let her head fall back on my chest.

'Are you hungry?' I heard her asking after a while.

'Yes, but…' I smiled and my fingers traced along her cheek and I forgot completely to go on as I just saw her beautiful face in front of me.

'But?' She asked curios

'Just stay here' I said and held her head in place gently as she wanted to lift it 'Like you are now' I added and closed my eyes.

As I opened them again I found that she was sleeping. It looked so wonderful so delicate her lips were slightly parted, I couldn't keep myself from leaning my head closer to her and my lips met hers in a gentle kiss, just a little kiss and I pulled my head back a bit. I saw that her eyes opened again and she looked at me as if she knew I kissed her. But she didn't look offended, she lowly whispered my name. She tried to stand up, I didn't want her to go away from me and so I tried to hold her back gently, hoping she would just stay here. It seemed to work because she stayed in place.

'Can we just get Dernhil's letter?' she looked up into my eyes.

'We?' I asked curious and was kind of happy that she wanted me to go with her. It was strange that for the past days she was seeking to be near me, all those weeks, months well year before she always wanted to get distance between us when we were to close to each other…I wonder why that is now? And above all I wonder why I let it happen without any question. And Silvia…she acts strange the past days too….Silvia…her daughter's ghost…Dernhils ghost. Silvia acts strange because of her daughter's ghost, I act strange because I listen to what Dernhil's ghost tells me to do. And Maerad…I don't maybe it's because…Which ghost is haunting her? As I heard her voice I stopped thinking about that.

'Would you come with me?' She asked with hope shining in her eyes and I smiled as I nodded. She stood up and waited till I had my shirt on.

We just went to the house to get the letter and went back to mine again. 'By the way, Silvia wanted to invite us to her annual Halloween party. In 2 days.' I said as we were back in my living room and I sat down on the couch where her invitation lay. But Maerad just nodded absent minded and opened Dernhil's letter to read it. I knew what was written in the first one but I didn't know this one, and if she planned on keeping it that way, I won't read it without her permission, it's her letter after all. I just sat there and studied her expression while she read. She closed her eyes and smiled so I just had to smile at her too.

I looked confused at her as she sat down on my lap and hugged me. I put my arms around her waist carefully, she bowed her head to my ear and whispered 'How about…you take your shirt off again Cadvan?' I looked at her and just did what she asked of me without further thinking about it. I dropped the shirt to the floor and I felt her finger on my skin as she moved it gently along my muscles. I let her do it for a while, mostly because it felt good and because I wondered why she did it but after some time I captured her hand and lay down on the couch, pulling her along with me. As we lay there I kissed her hand gently and I wanted to let go, really, but I just couldn't, it felt so good, so right in mine. I felt her other hand on my arm as she stroked it gently.

'May I get some wine for us?' I said to her and she shook her head in answer.

'No, because I don't want to stand up.' She stated and laughed softly. I hummed softly and looked through the room, on the other side of it there was a glowing white figure as I looked closer I recognised that it was smiling, it had a face and it looked very much like Dernhil's handsome face. I noticed his beauty when we were younger pretty often, but I stopped that a long time ago and now…now that he's dead his beauty still remains in my memory. This shining beauty, he would have been a great partner for Maerad, they are both beautiful, gentle, loving and both book loving, willing to learn, learn everything that is written in a book no matter what it is, and writing down everything that isn't written yet. But Dernhil can't do that anymore. But Maerad, she still could, and I…if she could ever love me and be with me, I would take her away from all these things, from learning, from writing and reading. I couldn't possibly do that. But how shall I live without her? The ghost was still present and I looked at him his lips moved 'You love each other, why can neither of you see that?' Is what he said before he smiled and vanished.

October 30th

As I woke up I looked at Maerad's sleeping form, it looked so peacefully as she lay there on my chest. I saw her yawning as she opened her eyes and looked up at me. I bowed my head slightly to place a kiss on her forehead but I met her warm and soft lips. As I pulled my head back she looked at me with wide eyes and I laughed softly.

'We should go and look for costumes today.' I said and she nodded I traced along her face with my finger, lightly wandering over her lips which kissed my finger gently as it came across. 'I'd rather stay here, But I guess Silvia would kill us if we do that and if we won't go to her party.' I sighed in regret, I wish we could stay here, or even better I wish I could make my dream of her come true.

'I know. I'd prefer that too.' She said with a smile 'We shall just hurry. Then we have enough time alone.' I nodded in agreement.

'You want to go now?' I asked and smiled at her.

'Yes, we have the rest of the day off that way.' With that she placed a soft kiss right over my heart and headed for her room.

I went into my own room and put on a fresh black shirt and black pants, both tight fitting and I smiled at my own reflection. I never really liked wearing that tight clothes even though Dernhil once said it looked good on me, but I knew Maerad liked it. I went back down and waited for Maerad. As she came back she smiled as she looked at me, well that smile is worth wearing such uncomfortable pants, at least if they don't get more uncomfortable.

In the costume store I looked at her before searching for something she might like. I laughed softly because of the look on her face before walking to the back of the store where I saw a cute cat costume, and a costume that, if she wore it for me would make my pants more than uncomfortable. I took both out and held it to her 'Cat? Or would you rather like to wear this?' She smiled as she overlooked the cat costume and as I saw her face while she looked at the other I laughed. I simply handed her the cat costume.

'And what will you wear?' She asked.

'I don't know…' I sighed, maybe I should just buy the other one too, just in case…She hurried off and came back with some devil like costume. Black pants with flames on the side. A tight black shirt with flames on it. A black cape that was red on the inside. Well I knew she liked it when I wear tight clothes. She ran to the canes and brought me one, I nodded and paid our things before we left.

'You can go home, I'll be there in a few minutes too.' I said and smiled as she nodded and went home. I went to the jewellery store again and got the necklace I bought for her before heading back home.

I found her sitting on the floor, I bend over her 'How about moving onto the couch? I just bring our things upstairs.' In my bedroom I decided to decorate it a bit, hoping she would agree to sleep here tonight.

After dinner as we were lying on the couch again together I found the chance I was seeking for 'How about sleeping in my bed instead of the couch tonight?' I waited for her answer and as she nodded I lifted her up and carried her upstairs to my room. I let her down in front of my room, the door stood open for her and I smiled as she ran inside to my bed, where the rose lay on the small package where the necklace was in. I felt my cheeks turning red as she opened the box and I slowly went into the room. As I saw the look on her face I was relieved, I came closer to her and opened the heart for her.

After reading the imprint she stood up and hugged me. I pressed her tightly to myself as I whispered into her ear 'I'm a coward, I always wished, I was as strong as you thought I would be, but I couldn't even tell you this.'

I felt her breath at my ear as she whispered back in response 'I'm a coward. I wanted to tell you everyday the last week. But I wasn't strong enough.' She kissed my ear gently and added 'I love you too Cadvan, with all my heart.' We kissed each other passionately and with all the love we've held in ourselves and in our hearts for so long now. It was so much better than I ever dreamed it could be.

When we finally broke apart she looked at me again 'Will you take your shirt off again now?'

She watched as I once again threw the shirt to the floor for her and I pulled Maerad with me onto his bed. I took the necklace from her hand laid it around her thin and pale neck and closed it. I smiled and we kissed us again.

October 31st

I woke up by soft kisses of Maerad 'Good morning my love' I whispered and pulled her onto the bed to kiss her passionately, her dress was very much in the way and I so wanted her. I looked at her with lust filled eyes and saw her look almost the same way back at me. Neither of us heard Silvia enter my room until we heard her voice which stopped us dead in our tracks.

'What do you two think you are doing here?' She looked at us and was bright red in her face. I remembered what she told me about her daughter's ghost. She wouldn't listen to her, like Maerad and I did obviously. And that was a mistake Silvia made. Not that I cared much about that right now. She was interrupting, in a moment she shouldn't even see. Not ever.

'The better question is, what are YOU doing in MY bedroom Silvia?' I was angry at her, even though I knew it wasn't entirely her fault. 'Get. Out. Right. Now.' I said slowly.

'No, I won't' she said with belligerence in her voice and her eyes. This woman must be insane.

'Who do you think you are Silvia? This is my house. This is MY bedroom. You have absolutely nothing to do in here. You didn't even knock and now you are asking me what I am doing? It's none of your business Silvia.' I was scared somehow that Silvia wanted to take 'her beloved daughter' away and so I held Maerad in my arms.

'Cadvan!' Silvia screamed 'You are her teacher.'

'I was. She's not a child anymore AND she can decide on her own what she wants. And if I am what she wants. I'll appreciate that.'

'Maerad, come with me.'

'If you have to say anything, you can do that here. Cadvan will hear it anyway.' She kissed me lightly and I smiled softly at her.

'Maerad…my little girl…you don't really want this. He is older than you and he…he learned from the dark. He is not good for you my child.' She seemed close to tears, and I somehow felt something inside me cracking, it hurt that she said something like that, she never ever dared saying that, like Dernhil she was the only one to never mention it again, but right now…She should just leave no matter if se sees her daughter in Maerad it's not fair what she does.

'Silvia, I know you miss your daughter but…I'm not her. I'll never be her. I'm Maerad. And I…I love Cadvan. No matter what you say, it won't change anything, I know about his past, but I don't care. Everyone makes mistakes, but everyone deserves a second chance. And above all everyone deserves to be loved.' Her voice was calm all the time as she said that and I smiled and sighed in relieve. Silvia smiled softly and nodded. I was glad that she got to an understanding, finally.

'I'm sorry, Cadvan.' She whispered 'I just wanted to tell you that you should be at the ball room tonight at seven.' With that she left. Maerad turned to face me again.

'How can she say something like that?' I whispered and looked into Maerads deep and loving eyes.

'I don't know. She was confused and worried about me. I don't know why she did that to you.'

'She's right. You deserve someone better than me.' I whispered after kissing her gently.

'That's not true. There is no one better than you. No one loves me as much as you do. And I trust and love no other man but you. At least I don't trust them as much as I trust you Cadvan.'

'I don't deserve your trust. I could easily lose the self control I have left…' I pulled her closer to my body and I moved my hips upwards against her'I could take you right now. But you're too important to me. I would never do anything I could lose you for.'

'I got breakfast for us.' She said as she pulled away from me and smiled at me as we ate together.

'I have to go for an hour, well I hope it'll be less but just in case. Will you stay here?' she nodded and smiled as she let herself fall onto her back and on the bed. I kissed her again and got dressed fully before I left my house.

'Silvia, I have a request to ask of you.' I said as I sat in Silvias house.

'Which would be?'

'I want to…you want me and Maerad to play tonight and I want to ask her if she wants to marry me. Will you allow me to do that on stage then?' I asked her and saw the look of worry in her eyes. 'She's not your daughter Silvia you know that, why do you act like this?'

'I don't know, every time I see her ghost…it just makes me sad and I can't listen to her, I can't do what she wants of me.'

'You can. I know that.' She sighed softly.

'I'll try…' she finally said and I nodded as I drank the rest of my wine and left the house to go back to mine.

I went to my bedroom again and I found Maerad sitting on my bed. She looked up at me and blushed 'What did we do here yesterday?' She asked softly.

'Sleeping, most likely.' I said softly and I felt her head shifting, she looked up at me and kissed me, throwing me onto my back as she did. 'You do know that we have to go to Silvias party, right?'

'I don't care' she whispered and I saw the same lust and need in her eyes as I felt in my heart and she opened the buttons on my shirt.

'You do know we have lots of time after Silvias party.' I tried again half-hearted, I didn't really want her to stop.

I felt her lips slowly kissing along my chest, her tongue leaving a warm, wet trail behind while her hands unbuttoned my pants gently moving it down as she went further down but stopped at the hem of my shorts.

I moaned softly as I felt her hands sliding along my sides. I looked at her disappointed as I couldn't feel her soft, warm hands on my skin anymore, but I just smiled as I saw that she opened her dress and stood up to let it fall to the floor. Just in her black (Wasn't it used to be red? Guess she liked black more since she loved it on me so much) underwear she sat on my lap again and bent forward to kiss me again I gently let my hands wander around her bare skin gently stroking over her breasts and down her stomach. I felt her hips slowly and lightly moving on me and another moan escaped my lips. 'You are so beautiful Maerad.' I whispered and opened her bra to throw it to the other clothes on the floor. She kissed down my chest again and stopped at my stomach to look at me before she placed tender kisses on my hard on and licked the top of it slowly and gently with her tongue she smiled as I moaned and crawled back up to kiss my lips again , pressing her body against mine. Her skin was so warm, almost burning against mine. 'I want you Maerad…' I moaned as she pressed herself even more against my hard member.

'Then take me Cadvan my love.' She whispered into my ear and I carefully changed our places so she was lying beneath me. I got rid of the last clothes that were remaining on her and gently stroked her soft skin, letting my hand slide between her legs, stroking and teasing her lightly until she moaned and pressed me against herself. I kissed her as I slowly thrust into her going faster with every moan that escaped her lips. I kissed her gently and passionately and I felt her nails softly scratching my back and her hips moving up and down matching my rhythm perfectly. Her cheeks were read as we both almost screamed each others names as we climaxed.

'Maerad you're so beautiful.' I whispered as I rolled to the side and lay on my back, my head close to her heart which I could hear clearly was racing.

I could hear her breathing deeply and exhausted. 'You're gorgeous Cadvan.' She whispered something I couldn't hear at all but it had something to do with a ghost, and I remembered instantly my thought about those ghosts that were haunting us all for the past days. She looked at me and whispered softly 'You taste so wonderful.' She smiled and her cheeks reddened even more. I kissed her gently instead of thanking her.

'We should get our costumes and get dressed now I think.' I mumbled after a while and she nodded in agreement and stood up. Her inner thighs were shimmering whitish in the dim light of my bedroom. I stood up and led her to the bathroom, letting water flow into the bathtub. As it was filled with water and foam she crawled into the warm bathtub and looked at me lovingly. I smiled as she took my hand crawled into the bathtub to her and sat down behind her.

She turned her head and looked into my eyes 'I want to taste you again Cadvan.' She whispered shyly.

I just laughed softly 'Not now. I'm sure there'll be much time later.' She sighed but nodded in agreement.

As I stood up and climbed out I helped her out too and handed her a towel. She smiled viciously and pressed me against the wall. I looked at her surprised as she slowly slid down with her tongue on my skin and removed the towel I had around my waist. 'Maerad, don't…ahhh' I moaned softly as I felt her lips closing around my hard on and sucking it greedily 'Oh Maerad…' I moaned and gently massaged her shoulder. I pressed my head even harder against the stone wall. Her hot breath as she moved back made it almost unbearable. Her tongue swirling around it. My vision was blurry as I came in her mouth and when I looked down at her and helped her to stand up I saw a trail of the sticky whitish liquid from her lips to her chin. I softly licked it away with my tongue and kissed her passionately. I fastened my towel around my waist again and took water to clean Maerad's beautiful face. She smiled as we went back to my bedroom and dressed for Silvia's Halloween party.

I looked at Maerad as I was finished, she was just wearing her skirt and shirt, but her underwear was still on the bed I smiled as I walked closer to her. She looked up at me and I kissed her forcing her to lie down on her back I let myself fall down to my knees and lifted her legs up gently, letting them rest on my shoulders, I stroked her legs and moved her skirt upwards, her pale skin looked so beautiful, I kissed her inner thighs gently and kissing her gently between her legs, holding one of her legs up with one hand parting her slightly with the fingers of my other hand as I licked her gently and sucked softly on the sensitive skin I slowly moved one of my fingers in and out of her and I heard her low moans in my ears, such a wonderful sound that was. I felt her muscles tightening around my finger as she came and smiled as I adjusted her skirt again and kissed her tenderly before whispering against her lips 'I guess you taste even better than me.' She laughed softly before I went to the bathroom to wash my hands again.

As I came back she was finished dressing up and looked at me, her cheeks had still a pink tone on them. I smiled and kissed her again before we left and went to Silvia's party.

I got us something to drink and talked to Silvia a bit before going back to Maerad.

'Silvia asked me to play some music. Would you come with me?' She nodded and I went to the stage with her.

As we were finished I stood up and went to Maerad to take her hand in mine.

'Maerad, I wanted to ask you something.' The whole room was quiet and I think everyone could hear my heart beating. 'Will you marry me?' She smiled at me as she answered.

'Yes, of course I will Cadvan.'

I smiled at her and kissed her 'I love you Maerad.' I whispered only for her to hear.


End file.
